A changed world
by droid-lich
Summary: nine years have passed since the legalisation of Pokémon-Human marriages, how will our new trainer cope with this new, changed world.  this is a re-upload of the same fanfiction - also thanks go to -the red onimusha- for being my beta reader :
1. The beginning

**Hello I am droid-lich, or droid. This is the first chapter of my very first written fanfiction (yay), errm... I hope you will enjoy reading this. Also a plea from me, please review my work. Since it is my first fanfic I need to know where my strong points and my weak points are. I don't mind any bad reviews as I can learn from them (also if you review is basically telling me that I am rubbish full stop. that will just annoy me.). So I think I have covered the start of these authors' notes.**

**Ok time for the disclaimer**

**I Droid-Lich DO NOT own the rights to Pokémon and I never will.**

**Now then, time to begin.**

"Ugh."

If I knew walking to Meteor Falls would drain me this much I would not have come here

My name is Vincent Fawkes I am about 9 years old my height is 4ft and 5inches and I weight about 112pounds. Currently I am wearing a pure white shirt with black coloured trousers I am also wearing brown shoes with white socks and I am wearing a pair of black gloves which are specialised to climb with. I am almost at the entrance to Meteor Falls and taking a little break, before continuing on my way inside.

I am an adopted child, when I was six my parents were killed by two unidentifiable people; I do not remember allot from that day apart from my parents were killed.

When I woke up days later I was found by a young couple who were Pokémon researchers, apparently they had known my parents as well as me for a very long time, and they thought it would be best if they took me in and raised me themselves.

In the 3 years I have met them they have home schooled me and taught me lots about Pokémon (especially about dragon Pokémon) but recently they mentioned a certain cave which might omit a strange magnetic field every 2 years or so.

It was called Meteor Falls. I told myself that one day I would scale the mountains towards Meteor Falls and find out why a magnetic field disruption occurs every 2 years.

Currently, I have almost reached Meteor Falls; my phone isn't working because of the disturbances within the area, but my new parents know where I am, as they gave me a notepad and pen to describe anything I see in there as well as the gloves that I am wearing. I begged them to let me go on my own because I wanted my own adventure seeing that when you reach 10 years of age, you can start travelling around on your own with a Pokémon.

It was strange up here though; my house seems so small and there was nobody around. I was alone. However I could not help the feeling that I was being watched by someone, or something.

I pushed that feeling aside, took a deep breath and carried on my adventure.

...

After a few minutes of walking I managed to reach the entrance to 'Meteor Falls'. I heard screeching coming from over my head, I ducked and looked up to see a swarm of Zubats and Golbats led by a single Crobat fly through the entrance, I took note of this on my note pad as I thought this might be interesting for my parents to know about.

I closed the notepad and placed it within my trouser pockets, followed by a deep breath "ok Vince, you can do this" I said in a quiet tone remembering that something was watching me.

I walked slowly towards the cave entrance, my legs were shaking the closer I got the more my body started to tremble; my thoughts reflected this, "what if I get attacked inside here? No one will be able to help me" I started to panic while more and more of these thoughts flooded my mind. I reached the part which marked the inside of the cave. "Ok here goes nothing." I told myself again in a quiet tone and followed this was a mad dash to get inside the cave.

I opened my eyes; I must have closed them while I ran inside I thought to myself.

I finally got inside it was dark, however I could see two lights one heading towards the inside of the cave, the other being the way I ran in. The first thing that really caught my attention was the sound of water crashing close to me; "I don't remember hearing the sound of water from outside." I thought to myself out loud; however the sound did replace some of my nerves with excitement.

I started to walk deeper into the cave, despite my nerves I had a mission to fulfil and I was not going to let my parents down. So with nervous determination I began to walk towards the exit of this tunnel.

After walking a short distance I exited the tunnel and into the main part of the cave and the sight was breath taking. Meteorites from the past were dotted around the cave unharmed, in the distance a waterfall crashed into a huge stream without ending; the cave's ceiling had holes bigger than the meteorites that have landed here.

What really caught my eyes were two species of Pokémon that I have never seen or heard of before, there were some shaped like the moon on a starry midnight sky and others that looked like the sun on a clear spring day. "Wow... I never believed Pokémon could look this beautiful" I said to myself. I reached into my right trouser pocket and grabbed my notepad and pen and sat on top of a meteorite as I began to study these new Pokémon.

...

An hour had passed. I slid off the meteorite and placed my notepad and pen back into my pocket. I began to start making my way back towards the tunnel where I came in from when a rock formation within the walls close to the waterfall caught my eye, I formed a question in my head "hmm if I climbed this would I be able to reach the top of this cave?." so like I normally do I decided to follow my suspicions and walked over to the rock formation. I placed my hands on a part of this formation and gave it a powerful tug. "Looks like it might be able to support my weight".

I started to climb up the wall hoping to see the whole cave from a high view point, but I felt a strange sensation again like I was being watched. I began to look around quickly to see if I was able to find out where this person of thing was. After a while I shook and thought "no one is watching me but the moon and sun Pokémon".

After some more climbing I had almost reached the top I was about 4 or 5 rocks away from being at the edge of the cliff, I was very nervous, one wrong move and it would be all over for me, my thoughts were on loop "don't look down, don't look down." Sweat was appearing on my forehead and in the palms of my hands I started to bite the inside of my mouth to calm myself. I was about to grab another section of the wall when suddenly I became frozen in a blue light, I managed to turn my head to see the moon shaped Pokémon with a light blue glow around its body.

"Luuunaa luna lun" the Pokémon was trying to speak to me, perhaps it was asking if I wanted help.

"Errm can you levitate me to the top of the cliff?" I asked in a quiet tone, the facial expression changed, it seemed to be smiling

"Luna luunaaatoneeee!" its eyes began to glow a mystical blue colour and I was floating to the top of the cliff, I presumed it had to be a physic type if it was able to levitate me up with ease.

We reached the top in a matter of seconds; the Pokémon released its physic move allowing me to move freely on top of the cliff. I tilted my head to the left and I asked it a question "what is your name?" again the Pokémon moved its beak upwards again like a smile and replied

"Lunatone" in a cheerful voice,

"Thank you Lunatone" I bowed my head and smiled and in a flash of light it teleported away. I turned my head to the right to have a look at the top of the waterfall, to my surprise there was a tunnel which went deeper into the cavern but it was odd, electricity was shooting out of it, I decided that I would have to dive into the water with Barboach and Magikarp to get into the tunnel.

I wondered if my clothes were waterproof I started to feel my clothing to check and had a discussion in my head to either jump in or not. Ignoring all bad possible outcomes I jumped into the pond, many Magikarp and Barboach moved away from me startled by the fact of a big object had fallen into the water. I started to swim to the other side, the Barboach were using their whiskers to try and feel what I looked like while the Magikarp swam away and unfortunately most of them swam into the waterfalls current. When I climbed out of the other side I started to hear very quiet splashes coming from below me, I sighed "silly Magikarps" I moved my hand to check if my notepad and my phone had been ruined or not from being in the water, to my horror it was. "Well these are now useless" I tossed the pen, notepad and my phone onto the ground and moved deeper into the cave.

...

The closer I got to the source of the electricity the more frequent the lightning appeared; I had to jump out of way many times just to avoid electrocution.

I emerged into the new room to a spectacular sight, many Magnemites and Beldums roamed around in the air in perfect unison with each other, it was an amazing sight, as in the far corner there was another cliff like in the one from previous room but a bit shorter and rockier. I also noticed that there was a ledge with a ladder in the middle of the cliff to the left. "I guess that ladder is where I head to if I want to head further into the cave, but for now I think watching these Pokémon might help me understand the magnetic disturbances that occurs every two years." I sat down on the rocky floor to watch these steel Pokémon fly through the air and to give myself a little break. After a few minutes of watching I got up off the floor and prepared to walk towards the base of the cliff.

I slowly started to walk below the steel Pokémon with my head tilted upwards to help me in avoiding the bolts of lightning that flew off them when they collided. Every so often while I was walking a flash of white light would appear over head and blind me for a couple of seconds because many of the Magnemites started to join together in triplets, which are known as Magnetons, the Magnemites evolutionary form.

Each time the Magnemites joined together electricity would spark and fly off them, many to the floor while the rest flew in random directions. I had to be careful not to be under newly evolved Magneton or I might be in for a shock. I was almost at the base of the cliff when my nightmare came true three Magnemites flew into each other above my head and started to evolve my eyes widened as I started to sprint away from them on the rocky terrain, the light got brighter and my sight was less visible I was almost at the cliff but, I tripped over a rock I and as I fell I moved my arms to cover my face.

I landed on the floor face first, but my arms were in the way to protect me, I was sliding slightly along the rocky floor. When I eventually stopped I turned my self round so that I was facing up, I was in an immense amount of pain, my arms were covered in gravel and blood, my trousers were totally ripped which exposed my legs that were also covered in blood. The Magnemites managed to evolve fully into a Magneton and began to disperse the excess electric around the room; luckily the lightning barely missed me.

"MAGNETON!" I looked up to see the newly formed Magneton spinning around with joy; I began to stand up even though my legs were shaking heavily and I was in an immense amount of pain. The Magneton stopped spinning and looked at me with all three eyes open "mag... Mag... MAGNETON" the Magneton flew down to me and started to rotate around me repeating the words "Magneton!" I held out my hands and grabbed the steel Pokémon it seemed to look upset. I dodged another bolt of lightning and asked "are you apologising to me?" the Magneton looked deeply into my eyes and nodded its head. I sighed slightly and the Magneton tilted its body slightly,

"Magneton?" it questioned me "oh errm I was just wondering if you can pull us up onto that ledge over there" I pointed my hand towards the ladder sticking out of the ledge; the Pokémon closed its eyes and started to concentrate very hard "magneeeeeee.." its body started to charge up a lot of electricity "TON!" a spark of electricity flew to the ground and we started to float off the ground.

"I better not let go" I said jokingly to the Magneton, it seemed to chuckle slightly as we started to pick up some speed.

In a matter of moments we landed on the ledge, "thank you Magneton"

"Magneton" it said as it flew off to be with its Magnemite and Magneton friends, I let out another sigh and looked down the hole in the ground. "I didn't think that it would be this big" I gulped and grabbed the ladder and started my painful descent.

...

After finally reaching the lower floor I collapsed onto the ground to catch my breath, "dear Arceus I hope I don't have another descend like that again" while sitting down I heard numerous loud bangs, like pieces of metal being crashed together. I got back up when my breath returned; I walked down some stone stairs into the main area of this part of the cavern. To my surprise there was a river inside the room which looked uninhabited. The cause of the loud metal bangs was Metangs ramming into each other uncontrollably, "perhaps this is the work of the magnetic disturbances." I thought to myself what surprised me the most was that the Magnetons were not affected this badly but the Metangs were.

I scratched my head as to think why the Metangs are out of control yet the Magneton and Magnemites weren't, in the centre part of the river on an island laid a Metagross sleeping deeply. "That Metagross must be a heavy sleeper if this noise doesn't wake it up." I walked towards the edge of the river to see how fast it was flowing. "By the looks of things it seems swimmable for someone like me". I jumped into the water it made my arms and legs sting for a bit but after a while it seemed to stop, I made my way towards the Metagross, it wasn't a long swim perhaps 40 meters at max. I climbed onto the island where the Metagross was, it seemed to have been woken up by the sound of me getting out of the water, and it gave me a tiring look.

"Maybe it wants to know why I am here." I slowly moved towards it, "Hey there I'm just taking a close look to see what you looked like" it gave me a nod and started to get up at a fast pace, I moved back a bit in fear; in return the Metagross gave me a confused look.

However after it got up a loud scream filled the cavern even louder than the Metangs crashing; me and the Metagross looked at each other and I asked it "where did that scream come from?" it turned towards another cave entrance at the opposite end of the river. "Over there?" it nodded at me, "Ok thanks. I will be coming back later." It nodded once more and curled up on the floor to go back to sleep, meanwhile I walked towards the river's edge; I jumped in and the waters painful sting hit me again.

It didn't take me long to reach the other side, the cave looked dimly lit, "well time to find out where that scream came from." I sighed once more and started to walk into the next room.

The deeper I walked towards the exit the darker my vision became; the corridor was not very well lit. Over my head I heard a few quiet screeches possibly from the Zubats and Golbats that inhabited Meteor falls at first it did make my jump but eventually I got used to it.

...

I finally reached the end of the corridor but I had a strange smell on me; I placed my hand on my left shoulder where the smell was, it felt sticky, wet and warm. "Eww Zubat drool" I moved my hand to the cave wall to wipe the drool off my hand while I turned my head around to have a look at the room I just arrived in.

Compared to the other rooms in Meteor falls this one was very small, there was a small river that flowed in the middle which separated two platforms, on one side was me and on the other there seemed to be a white haired figure hunched up in a ball. "Hello?" I yelled out towards this figure; it moved its head up and then lowered its head back into its legs. "HELLO?" I yelled for a second time however there was no response or movement.

I let out another sigh and just stood watching the figure, it didn't move at all. I began to walk towards the river but after my first step I felt a familiar yet stronger disturbance from when I was outside; I was being watched by something and it's now close to me. I continued to walk over to the river cautiously moving my head side to side slowly to see if I was going to be able to spot who or what is following me. "I am coming over ok?" the whiteness from the figure started to closely resemble very long hair and the figure looked like a person.

I got into the water and started to swim once again to the other side it wasn't a long distance. The closer I got to the other side the more the figure started to look more human, I noticed the arms, hands, feet and even its clothing. When I reached the other side of the river I could hear a faint cry coming from that person. "Please... leave." The voice sounded soft and gentle, I came to an assumption that this person is a young girl possibly a little bit younger than me.

As I climbed out of the water, I was getting really nervous, the young girl kept on saying "please... leave." over and over; I started to walk much slower than usual. After about three steps I came to a stop and asked her "who are you? What is your name? Why are you here?" I felt the presence again but it was much closer,

"Please... leave or daddy will." She moved her head upwards; I caught a glimpse of her eye colour; ruby red. Before I got a chance to look at her face she covered it by her long white hair. I walked another step but I felt a strange force over power me, I was stood frozen where I was,

"Who is your da." At that moment a shadowy figure rushed in between me and the younger girl dust covered my face so I was unable to tell who or what was standing In front of me.

"Daddy you're back" the girl said in a lighter voice, when the dust faded from my eyes I saw a Salamance, its teeth bared and its eyes glaring straight into mine. "Wait that Pokémon is your dad?"

"Yep." I was surprised; I have never seen or heard of a half human half pokémon before.

"I ... better go I ... guess" I was really nervous my speech was messed up and I was unable to move because of Salamance glaring at me. I gulped I tried to take a step back away them but I was shaking; this movement seemed to only anger the Salamance more, he lifted his head back and straightened its neck like it was about to attack me. He opened his mouth and let out a huge roar, I collapsed onto the ground in fear, tears began to form in my eyes, I was so scared and I didn't know what to do.

When he stopped roaring he stared back into my eyes again but more viciously than before, I slowly got back onto my feet while the Salamance and the girl watched me. My balance wasn't very good because of how afraid I was, in fact I was able to contain it and I started to back away quickly. But I did something terribly wrong; I moved my left hand down to my belt to see if there was anything I could use to calm me down. Salamance must have thought I was about to throw a Pokéball at him or his daughter and started to gather some sort of green energy on the inside of its mouth which had sparks coming out of it. It was Dragonbreath. I panicked I was about to get hit with a strong dragon attack so I started to walk backwards much quicker towards the river's edge but it was too late.

The Salamance released the green energy attack and landed a direct hit on my body, "ARRGGHH!" I was in an extreme amount of pain all I could do was scream and hope that somebody would come to help me, to save me, but I was alone. Seconds after the attack started it stopped, I couldn't feel anything, I couldn't move, I could only breath heavily; this feeling felt similar like I had experienced it before. In a few seconds I remembered where this feeling had come from; I collapsed three years ago due to Team Rocket attacking me and my parents and I was hit by a hyper beam. My body gave in and I started to fall backwards, "h-h-help m..." my vision faded and I felt my body slam into the water, into the abyss...


	2. Time Flies

**Hello again, I believe some of you might be thinking that the first chapter was a little bit boring? I am going to try and improve it over time to make it less boring for you readers out there but I will be needing reviews to say where it needs improving also please mention my good sides as well, this will help me figure out what to write for future chapters.**

**Anyways, I Droid do not own the rights to Pokémon nor will I ever will... also I do not own the characters 'Zero Gene Alastor' or 'Liz' the Gardevoir they belong to Lord Genesis Shadow and I have his permission to use these characters.**

**Oh and a bit of warning there is a scene of errm... forced loving. If you are a reader who is a bit squeamish about this sort of things please do not leave a review saying this chapter sucked because of these bits, it was included as a way to show how Pokémorphs act during their mating (just think of it as a little bit education in a story on how to avoid these if they existed ^.^ )**

**So let us continue.**

I awoke in a different place than before. My vision was slightly blurred, but I was able to make out some changes of scenery. The ceiling was made of metal; I was lying down on something much softer than rock and I heard the sound of crying ringing in my ears. "w- Where am I?"

"He's waking up!" a familiar voice cried out, I slowly turned my head to find my mum in tears looking at me, "Gary come quick!"

"Alright I am on my way" another voiced yelled yet still familiar; followed by the sound of running. When the blurring ended I could make out the face of my mother.

"Mum... where ... where am I?" I tried to move my body to sit up but I was in allot of pain I could hardly move an inch.

"You're home son, we found you lying on the ground outside." I moved my head back into the pillow I was lying on. "We also found a Salamance with you" when my father mentioned the Salamance my mouth dropped down I could not believe the Pokémon which injured me actually helped me my parents gave me looks when I dropped my mouth

"Is something the matter Vince?" my mother asked trying to figure out why I reacted to the mentioning of the Salamance.

"I was attacked by a Salamance." they both gasped. "It could have been a different Salamance; but I was defiantly attacked by one which caused these injuries to me." I tried to move again but I was in too much pain to move.

"Woa woa son... try not to move as much." My father said in a panicked voice. "Before you errm... fell. Do you know what it used against you?"

"It was a green flame..." I tilted my head back and let out a deep breath; I then tiled my head back to face my parents. "Dragonbreath I think." They both nodded at me.

"You must have been lucky son. It only looks like you have first degree burns on you; a full powered dragonbreath can easily give second or third degree burns." I attempted to nod my head in understanding, but my movements were slow and painful. "Son, do you want me to give you a quick scan to see if anything else is wrong with your body? Dragonbreaths can cause temporary paralysis in Humans as well as Pokémon."

"Ok." my mother left the room leaving me and my dad who was hooking my body up to a computer. Outside the room I could hear Pidgeys sing in the sunlight I wish I could go outside and enjoy the sun but it seems I am going to be stuck in here for a while.

...

Two weeks passed before my paralysis had gone fully, I was unable to walk allot as my body was still weakened from the burns, it turns out that my body still has some essence from the Dragonbreath within me; my parents do not know what it will do to my body at the moment but to make sure every three days my father ran a check-up on me, just to make sure that the Dragonbreath essence has not done anything to me.

During these weeks a major event happened in the Hoenn region. Two rival Gangs called Team Aqua and Team Magma managed to awaken two very powerful ancient Pokémon; Kyogre and Groudon. The battle lasted days. The ocean was raging and the sun blazed down upon the land. It was stopped when Rayquaza descended from the skies to calm them both down.

Both Team Aqua and Magma disbanded after that incident, for a few months there was peace in Hoenn until another event which changed the world completely.

There was a huge commotion from people about being able to love Pokémon and even being able to marry them. There were many peaceful protests, many wanting to be able to marry Pokémon; this was led by "Gene Zero Alastor" and his Gardevoir 'Liz', many people were on his side about one tenth of the world wanted it to be legalised.

This lasted months. When it finally ended people were finally able to marry their own Pokémon and display their love for each other in public as long it didn't involve any sexual implications. Many people accepted the idea, others loved it and the rest despised it and thought it was immoral and sick, me and my parents didn't mind the idea of people marrying Pokémon, my parents saw this a way of looking at Pokémon in a different light.

Eight years have passed, not much happened in those eight years in Hoenn: Many people who didn't agree with Pokémon / Human marriage have finally accepted them, Team Rocket have tried to set up a small bases where Team Aqua and Magma used to be, however they were foiled by trainers and the authorities working together, and more foreign Pokémon have been introduced into the Hoenn region to expand its diversity.

I have been home schooled until I turned sixteen where I have learnt everything my parents could teach me; I have learnt how to draw Pokémon in detail as well as other things which I may come across; and I have learnt that there are now 493 Pokémon in the world and there is still more to be discovered. Since the attack my parents have been trying to get me close with Pokémon to stop me from developing a fear of them, luckily this has worked and I can trust Pokémon with more ease, and I can tell how it is feeling by how it moves their body.

I physically changed much since I was younger; I have grown to 176cm and weigh about 163pounds the burns I got from the past have fully healed but they have left my skin with a light greenish tint on them; when I look at it I am reminded of Meteor Falls and my encounter with Salamance.

However I haven't seen Salamance since Meteor Falls.

Tomorrow was my birthday; I was excited as my parents told me they had a big surprise for me, because of this I was struggling to sleep. I turned to face the window and stared out onto the moonlit field, many bug type Pokémon were using Signal Beam to attract each other for mating and others were signing quietly.

"I hope the night ends quickly. The suspense on what the surprise is... it's just killing me" I turned back to face the ceiling and closed my eyes, I wasn't an impatient person I just didn't like surprises which I knew about, after I while I drifted into a dream about dragon Pokémon.

...

I was woken up with a loud "happy birthday", I turned to see my parents smiling at me I gave them a smile back "hello son have a nice dream?"

"From what I can remember, yep it was a good dream." I replied.

"Good." my mother said "my have you grown in the past years since we first met you." I gave her a small chuckle in response.

"Once you have gotten changed we will be waiting for you downstairs ok?" my father said and they both left.

I climbed out of my bed; I quickly put on my blue jeans followed by a black t-shirt and a dark green jacket. I quickly left my room and headed downstairs to where my parents were waiting for me. "Vince. Have you ever thought about being a Pokémon trainer?" I looked at my dad with a slight confusion, I have thought about being a Pokémon trainer when I was younger. However I gave up on that dream as I was a bit too old to begin a Pokémon adventure.

"I have before... how come?"

"Would you like to become a Pokémon trainer?" I gave my dad a blank stare, either he was teasing me again or he was being serious

"I... guess I would like to be one. But am I a bit too old to start?"

"Not really. Some people begin their adventure when they turned sixteen. And don't forget Zero Gene Alastor started when he was twenty."

"Good point." I moved my head and looked at my mother "why are you asking me these things?" I turned to face my parents

"do you want to start your Pokémon adventure tomorrow?" my mother replied to me, I dropped my lower jaw in surprise I gave up on that idea because of my burns but my parents still wanted me to live my childhood dreams.

"Yes I... I'd love to!" a big grin appeared on my face and one also appeared on both of my parents as well.

"Well let's go into Fallarbor Town and get you some Pokémon trainer essentials."

"Wait didn't you buy me anything?"

"We didn't take the risk of buying everything only to find out that you didn't want to become one" my mum said in an apologetic voice.

"Ah... ok"

"Anyway let's go to town I am sure we can find what you would like to take with you" I nodded and we walked outside and headed towards Fallarbor Town.

...

Fallarbor hasn't changed much since the last time I was here; a few buildings are under construction and more people are walking about with Pokémon. I guess more people here have accepted loving Pokémon openly, as before there were many attacks on people who were showing their affection towards their Pokémon, also there were some Pokémorphs walking along the streets.

We walked into a Pokémart, to collect the basic Pokémon items; Potions, a few Pokéballs, and one repel. We also brought a sleeping bag and a trainer's bag for me to carry my items around with. When we exited the Pokémart there were a small number of Growlithe and Arcanine Pokémorphs waiting outside all of them females, staring at me. "Erm hi?" they didn't respond; they just stood there staring, one of the Arcanines made her advance on me.

"Well aren't you a beauty." She said in a lustrous tone.

"Thanks..." She kept on moving closer to me with a very alluring, seductive expression, I wanted to get away from her but I wasn't able to move my legs.

"Damn she's using attract on me" I thought to myself, I slowly nudged my father.

"Have you ever thought of having a Pokémorph as a mate?" she licked her lips; they were so close to my own I could feel every warm breath she took. I nudged my father harder than before; he turned around to see the Pokémorph's lips nearly touching my own

"I don't think my son would want you." my father replied for me, she stopped moving towards my lips and looked at him. I started to hear a hissing sound nearby. Whatever it was it was making the Pokémorphs to cover their noses and eventually they ran off "are you ok Vince? That was a bit of a close call wouldn't you agree?"

"Y-yeh..." what was the sound of that hissing? He held up the repel can

"You should be safe for a few hours with this now" he discarded the empty repel can in a nearby bin. "You got to be careful, many Pokémorphs are after mates at this time of year." I nodded

"Well then shall we continue shopping for your trainer gear?" my mum asked me

"Yeh, Lets continue."

...

It was sunset; we already started our way back home. We brought some more clothing for myself, and sent a message to Professor Birch telling him that I was going to stop by his lab tomorrow to pick-up my very first Pokémon and my Pokédex. "Dad, a thought occurred to me how am I going to reach Professor Birch's lab? It's quite a long way to be walked in a day"

"Don't worry Vince I will find a way to get you there" he replied with a smile on his face. "I need to do something quickly, you two carry on ahead I will catch up" we both nodded and walked towards a nearby forest, I stood still wondering what he was doing but I heard my mum calling me so I carried on walking home with her.

"Any idea what he is doing?" she shook her head "I see."

We reached our house, I looked back to see if my dad was coming back. I heard the door being unlocked and opened "come on Vincent I am sure he will return shortly"

"I suppose" I turned around and walked inside the house.

...

I woke up in the early hours of the morning, it was still night time but in about an hour or so the sun would rise I could hear the chirps of Starley and Pidgey coming from outside. I put on my clothing and I walked downstairs to the front door quietly so I wouldn't disturb my parents.

I used to wake up early before I found it was a great time to see how Pokémon act when they wake up, Starleys and Pidgeys would normally be awake just after sun rise but these were only babies they are only awake because they are hungry, I sat nearby and waited to see if their parents would turn up to feed them.

The sun was starting to rise, and their parents have not turned up yet. I was getting worried for the baby Pidgeys and Starleys if they do not get fed within an hour they might starve to death. I jumped onto my feet I knew what I can feed them and where to find them, I ran towards a small forest to collect some Oran berries for them.

Within minutes of running I reached the forest, if I remember correctly many bug Pokémon live in here because of the vast amounts of Oran barriers with any luck I should be able to find plenty for the babies to eat, when I entered I felt a sinister presence something was watching me, I started to walk more slowly and carefully.

After walking a few steps I find a tree which bared some Oran berries allot of joy appeared within my head as I walked towards the berries, there was some Heracross on the tree sucking the sap from it. I slowly walked to the base of the tree two of the Heracross were watching me I knew Heracross would attack me if I climbed the tree straight away so I would have to stay at ground level until I have gained their trust.

In moments the Heracross returned to eating the tree sap they have given me their trust but I still had to not make any sudden moves or they will lash out at me. Slowly I picked four Oran berries "these should be enough for them" I thought to myself and slowly climbed down the tree while keeping an eye on the Heracross.

I landed softly on the ground, the sun has risen much more than the last time I looked at it I knew I have not allot of time left before the babies will starve, I took a step and I felt that presence again must much stronger, a nearby bush rustled frequently. "Who's there?" I walked closer to the bush with every step I took the bush rustle faster and more wilder than before, strange thing is that the presence from before didn't come from here, "don't be afraid... I will not hurt you" I started to sweat I stopped just in front of the bush and started to take deep breaths.

"Oh good... I am a fragile person" I heard the voice of a young woman it came from the bush, I felt myself getting more nervous either that was a Pokémorph or a Human, "Here I come boy" a shadowy figure leapt out of the bush and grabbed hold on me, I was spun round and pinned up against a nearby tree.

"Wait what are you..." before I was able to finish I felt a warm, wet sensation within my mouth; and a slim body pressed up against my own body. A Beedrill Pokémorph was forcing me to become her mate, I dropped the Oran berries to the ground as I pushed her off me, in return she gave me a wicked stare, I turned to make a run for it but something sticky was stopping me from lifting my feet.

"String shot damn it. But when did she use it on me." Next thing I knew she is up against me and has my arms wrapped around the tree.

"I thought you were not going to be rough" she gave me a wink "oh well, just to make sure you won't do that again" she fired more sticky string at my arms they were locked in position, she started to giggle

"Please, why are you doing this?" I was unable to control how scared I was, if she continues to do what she wants I don't know what I would do.

"Don't worry you will be fine trust me" she gave me another wink and pushed her body into mine again, her lips were on mine again, tears were forming in my eyes I don't mind having a Pokémorph as a mate but I didn't want to be forced to become one, she started to pull her body more closer to mine, she broke the kiss and we were both panting for breath, she moved her head towards my neck and used her warm tongue to lick me in a sensitive part of my neck.

"Please... just stop..." I was experiencing something new I have never felt this way before; I began to breathe more heavily and more rapid the longer she was licking my neck, every so often she would nibble my neck which made me give out a quiet moan, this feeling was good but I didn't want it from her. She started to move one of her hands to the lower part of my body, I knew my fate I accepted it I didn't try to resist her as it will just be in vain.

"Looks like you're ready now." she gave a quiet giggle and before her hand moved onto my waist something stopped her, I felt the presence again but much stronger it was close by I think she had felt it as well.

Seizing the moment I yelled "Help!" and before I knew it a dark figure rushed to the Pokémorph and slammed into her knocking her off me and onto the floor, I realised that the figure was in fact a Salamance, but I had the feeling I have met it before.

"You bastard, I almost had him then. You will pay fo" before she could finish off the Salamance gathered red flames within its mouth and launched it at the Pokémorph, she quickly dodged the attack barely, realising she couldn't beat a Salamance she turned and ran away.

"Thanks. A few more minutes and I don't know what she would do" The Salamance laughed then turned to face me "We have met before haven't we, years ago?" it nodded its head "I see, can you do me a favour and remove this sticky strong off my feet and arms?" within two swipes of its claws I was free, I bent over and grabbed the Oran berries. "Thank you Salamance." Then we both ran back to where the babies were hoping they were still alive.

...

I returned back to the tree where the babies were they were still chirping but it was weaker than I last heard them, Salamance followed me I didn't mind he was much nicer than I thought he would be. I cut the Oran berries into small cubes and started to climb the tree, I reached the Pidgeys first and gave them the diced Oran berries I then moved upward to the Starleys, when I held out my hand to place the berries into their nest they quickly jumped near my hand and picked the Berries off me. "Well that should keep you fed for a while" I slid back down the tree where Salamance was waiting for me.

"Gyyaa?" it seemed to be trying to communicate with me.

"they will be fine I am sure" he nodded his head, above we heard a call of a Pidgeot and a Staraptor coming back with berries in their mouths, "hmm I wondered when they would show up" Salamance tilted its head in confusion.

"Well aren't you the early bird?" I turned to see my dad in a full lab uniform.

"I couldn't sleep, and the chirping of baby Pidgeys and Starley didn't help either." I made a slight giggle and rubbed the back of my head.

"I see you have met your transport to Birch's Lab." He pointed at Salamance who stepped forward a bit and made a proud roar.

"Wait when did you ask him to take me to Birch's lab?"

"Yesterday when I ran off, he owes you an apology for attacking you nine years ago."

"I see, so when do we set off?"

"Whenever you're ready it will be a long flight, don't forget to let him have a break somewhere during your flight or he might not have enough energy to make it there."

"Ok, let me get my things then we can go" I ran back into the house and into my room, and started to pack everything that I needed into my trainer's bag.

When I had finished packing I placed the bag over my shoulders, placed some shades on my head and walked out of my room and outside, my mum was also waiting with my father in a lab coat. "Well I guess this is goodbye for now eh?"

"Yes today marks the first day of you being a trainer." My mum said and she started to cry

"Good luck son, I know you will do well" I gave my parents a hug, when I let go my mum was still clinging onto me not wanting to leave.

"I will come and visit when I am passing through the neighbourhood ok? And I will ring up to give you details of my progress" I started to cry a bit as well, Salamance was sighing a bit in the background. "You missing your daughter?" he nodded "ok, well better get going then" my mum let go of my arm with tears streaming down her face; I walked over to the Salamance and moved the shades to cover my eyes.

"We will miss you" they both said as I jumped onto Salamance

"I will miss you too" I said and waved as Salamance lifted us off the ground and flew to the rising sun.


	3. The journey begins

**Begin transmission**

**Third chapter this should be more fun for me to write as there no more huge backgrounds for me to fill. Now I will start to mention other main characters of my story as a one main character story can get a bit dull at times in my opinion... Also if you would like to be included in my story please send me a message with your character bio and your Pokémon squad (please include moves as well)**

**Oh an I apologise of the delay it will not happen again (for this long anyways)**

**Hmm am I forgetting anything oh yeh.**

**I Droid do not own the rights to Pokémon not now or ever.**

**End transmission.**

We landed with a thump, sweat was pouring down Salamance's face. He was breathing heavily, "I told you that stopping in Verdanturf would of been a good idea." He turned his head away from me regretting not stopping to take a breather. I knew dragon Pokémon didn't like having their pride being displaced but who knew that being exhausted by flying would also count as hurting their pride? "Anyways we are here now, take a break." He gave me a ferocious look in return. "And I mean it if you don't rest now you might not even get past Oldale town!" He lowered his head knowing that I was right, and so he curled up and started to rest.

The sun was starting to set as we entered one of the fields which belong to Birch's Lab and a thought occurred to me, there wasn't many Pokémon about; I thought to myself they must be in a different field. I started to walk towards the Lab leaving Salamance on his own. "I hope Birch still has a Pokémon for me..." Before I could even finish what I was saying I saw flames being fired out of the roof of the Lab; seeing this I started to sprint my way there to see what happened. On the way there I witnessed many Pokémon fleeing from around the lab.

After running across 2 fields I reached the lab; whatever caused this fire seemed to have stopped. Sections of the lab were still on fire but they were being doused out by Pokémon led by a young man in a lab coat. I moved to the entrance of the lab when a young girl pushed me out of the way as she ran away from the lab, I started to wonder even more what was going on inside when I heard a male voice; "Please stop running about you will just make it worse!" I looked inside to see a young boy about my age was rolling about on the lab floor; whilst on fire. I also noticed an older man in a lab coat holding a bucket filled with water.

"B-b-but it burns!" the younger man yelled.

"Alright I'd just had about enough of this," a second man in a lab coat came into the room. "Blastoise, come out and use water gun on him." He pulled out a Pokéball from his lab coat threw it into the air a few feet ahead of him; the Blastoise came out and pointed it two shoulder cannons at the young man.

"Wait wont that hurt me?" he asked in a higher pitched tone.

"Not as much as letting that fire spread across your body." The Blastoise fired a stream of water at the young man, the sheer power used in the jet of water knocked the young man across the floor and leaving him soaked.

"Thanks for that." he started to cough.

"Now I suggest you change your clothes, and perhaps buy some which are resistant to fire." He gave the young man a wink as he and the lab technician let out a loud laugh.

"Thanks Birch I better get going." He got up onto his feet and walked out of the lab; as he walked out I walked in.

"Errm, Can I speak to professor Birch Please?"

"You're looking at him; Vince I assume?" he grabbed hold of Blastoise's Pokéball.

"Yes, I have come here to collect my starter Pokémon."

"Alright follow me" he pointed the Pokéball at Blastoise, "Return!" A small read beam came out of the Pokéball surrounding the Blastoise as it went back into the Pokéball, he turned and beckoned me to follow.

...

We went into the back of the lab which was covered in smoke, ashes and burnt equipment; there was but one lonely Pokéball on a shelf. He walked towards it and grabbed it. "He is the only one we have left; many of them ran away after the accident with the other lad. But I must warn you, he is a bit different to other starter pokémon."

"Wait I didn't see any Pokémon in the fields when I arrived" I gave a questioning look at Birch.

"Well I only had ten Pokémon left in here; the other nine must have fled in a different direction to you?"

"Yeh that is true.." I took the Pokéball from him. "What exactly do you mean he's a bit different to other starter pokémon?"

"You will find out later, but if you don't want him you can wait until I have another set of Hoenn starter Pokémon."

"Well it will be better for me in the long run if I take him," I placed the Pokéball onto my belt.

"That might be true." He gave me a smile. "Oh take this as well..." He pulled out a small red device and handed it to me "This is your Pokédex, as well as it being a form of ID it will keep record of any Pokémon that you will encounter on your journey. It will also help you in assisting your parent's research as well."

"Thank you Professor Birch. But tell me, what Pokémon is inside the Pokéball?"

"Wouldn't you rather find out for you self?" he gave a chuckle and started to head towards the exit. "Come I will show you out." I nodded and followed him to the exit.

...

As I left the lab I heard a loud roar from above me, I looked up to see Salamance flying high in the sky heading back to his home. I started to wave at him but he turned around and flew away from me. I headed onto route 101, starting to plan what to do tomorrow.

I grabbed the Pokéball from my belt and looked at it. "Well might as well find out now rather than later... come out whoever you are!" I lobbed the Pokéball in front of me a red light beamed out of the Pokéball and onto the ground; it created an outline of a small Pokémon with two pointy ears with four small legs. Once the beam dispersed the colour changed to a light brown with a patch of white around the neck area. My mind was filled with joy when I recognized who the Pokémon was; "My starting is an Eevee!" Plus Eevees' are known to have 7 evolutionary forms, all of them unique. "Hi there, the names' Vince and I am your new trainer." Eevee turned around and looked at me; it gave me a sinister glare and turned its head away from me. "Huh... you're not the nicest of Pokémon are you?"

"Eee vee eevee!" he responded not even looking at me.

"Look you may not like it, but I am your trainer now you might as well get used to it." Eevee snarled at me, I grabbed the Pokéball off the ground and placed it back onto my belt. "You can stay outside your Pokéball. At least this will let us get to know each other well." This made Eevee turn around and look at me with a happier expression, it gave me an idea. He was only angry at me because he thought I was going to keep him inside the Pokéball just like most trainers.

An hour had past. The sun had already gown down some time ago, many night Pokémon such as Hoothoot and Noctowl have started to appear on tree branches. I looked up at the starry night sky and smiled, "The night sky sure is beautiful tonight." I looked back onto the floor where Eevee was; he seemed to be giving me a tired puzzled look. "Want to set up camp here tonight? We can continue tomorrow if you are tired." Eevee shook his head.

"Eevee vee eev" he looked away from me quickly and started to walk faster than before.

"Ok you're the boss," however this didn't last long.

After a few minutes of walking Eevee collapsed onto the ground, I ran over to him to find him panting and had his eyes closed. "You shouldn't try and push yourself you know, it will do more harm than good..."

"Eevee..." he groaned at me as he started to fall asleep.

"Well we will be defiantly setting up camp here for the night." I picked up Eevee in my arms, "This is why you should rest every so often instead of trying to be better than everyone else," I gently set him onto a nearby, flat tree stump, also placing his Pokéball next to him. "If you want to sleep inside your Pokéball go ahead." He didn't respond. Leaving him be I pulled out my sleeping bag, placed it on the ground next to him, slipped inside and fell asleep.

...

Something strange was happening to me, I was in a dream but this one was strange; different than what I normally dream about.

_I'm in a city at night time, it looks like a familiar setting but I have never been here before. I look around to find that no-one is running about; yet I can hear the sound of laughter surrounding me, deafening me. I try covering my ears to block it out, but the laughter pierces through._

_I feel my legs giving in and I collapse to my knees; I feel tears coming from my eyes. Looking up I see two people dressed in black laughing at me._

I woke up with a shock; I could feel the moist of sweat beating down my face, I was panting heavily. What was that dream...? Why did feel so familiar...? Why did I have it? I looked around and I caught a glimpse of a figure darting away into the Forest.

...

The next morning I awoke to a loud flapping of wings. I looked to my side to see that Eevee has already left the tree stump he slept on; I began to wonder where he had gone. I got out of the sleeping bag and grabbed the Pokéball and opened it, "not here so where is..." my thought was interrupted by another sound of wings flapping.

"Vee" a faint voice cried; I went out of the tent to find Eevee head-butting a tree with Oran berries on them.

"So it's you who is scaring the bird Pokémon away?" Eevee didn't reply to me, but kept trying to knock the berries loose. I walked over to the tree and picked three or four Oran berry off it, "You know if you were hungry you could have asked me to get you some food" I placed the berries on the ground and Eevee pounced on the food, wolfing down one berry in seconds, and started to eat away. "Once you have finished we will head to Odale town ok?"

"Eevee" he quickly finished the small meal and let out a sigh of relief. I walked back to the campsite and started to pack everything away into my bag.

It wasn't long until we reached the outskirts of Odale. I looked down to see Eevee is still tired, "Do you want to sleep in the Pokéball next time?" Eevee gave me a look, then nodded his head and I nodded in return.

"Hey you!" I turned to see a young boy yelling at me. "Are you a trainer?"

"Yes I am"

"Want to battle?" A grin started to form on his face. I looked down at Eevee "Are you feeling up to it?" He gave me a serious look and nodded, I turned my attention back at the boy whom now held a Pokéball in his hand "I accept your challenge!"

"Good. Poochyena I chose you!" he threw the Pokéball and a small grey Pokémon came out, ready for a fight.

"Ok then. Eevee lets show them whose boss!"

"Vee!" Eevee ran towards the Poochyena. "Ok Eevee use tackle!" Eevee picked up his pace and a white light trailed behind him, "Why is he using quick attack?"

"Poochyena use bite when that Eevee hits you!" the Poochyena growled and braced itself for impact.

"Eevee get away from him!" but he didn't listen to the command. Eevee slammed into the Poochyena which retaliated by using bite, catching Eevee in the mid-section. "Eevee!"

"Eve!" Eevee let out a lout growl as dark energy gathered at his mouth.

"So you know bite as well then." I inhaled deeply and yelled, "Eevee use bite!" Eevee clamped his mouth onto the Poochyena.

"Pooooch!" the Poochyena cryed out loudly before releasing his bite on Eevee and eventually falling to the ground, Eevee was still clamped onto it.

"Ok Eevee that's enough you can stop using bite now" however Eevee refused to stop. The poor Poochyena was unable to fight back and its trainer was almost bursting into tears. I had one other option; I grabbed my Pokéball and aimed it at Eevee. "Eevee last chance, let go of Poochyena now!" he still refused and seemed to be tightening his grip, "Very well then, Eevee return!" A red light beamed out of the Pokéball and covered Eevee before sucking him back into the Pokéball. I placed the Pokéball back onto my belt and ran towards the young boy with Poochyena in his arms. "Is Poochyena ok?"

"No... He's hurt badly..." I could see tears pooling in the corner of his eyes; and he was right Poochyena was injured really bad. Eevee hadn't held back when he used bite on it.

"I have an idea hold on." I placed my bag onto the floor and started to rummage in it.

"What are you looking for?"

"This," I pulled out a regular potion, "I know there is a Pokémon Center close but if we don't do something to the injuries Poochyena might get something."

"Quick...please..." he placed Poochyena on the floor and I aimed the potion at it,

"Right this may sting but it will do you good."

"Poochyena..." it cried very weakly as I sprayed the potion over his body.

"Right I suggest getting into Odale town quickly so the nurse joy there can treat him properly. Potions can only do so much."

"Ok." He wiped the tears from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I should of had more control over him. I am a bit new to this, I started yesterday."

"Ah ok," he picked up his Poochyena, "hey maybe we can battle again another day?"

"Maybe, but first I need to have words with my Eevee." The trainer gave a quiet chuckle before he ran towards Odale town, I let out a sigh and grabbed the Pokéball of my belt and threw it onto the ground; Eevee came out looking very angry. "You know I should be the one being angry. Why did you not listen to me?" he didn't reply, "I see what Professor Birch meant by unruly." I started to walk ahead, "come on we are still going into town for the day."

"Eevee" he started to walk but kept a distance away from me.

...

We arrived in Odale town quicker than expected. Eevee was walking next to me now, he seemed to have forgiven me for pulling him out of the battle; though I haven't forgiven him yet. "Ok we will stop by the Center first so you can have a quick check-up, while that is happening I will grab some supplies ok?"

"Vee." He gave me an unhappy agreement and we walked towards the Pokémon Center.

The Pokémon Center was quite empty, a man in a brown coat was sitting on a chair reading the paper; two girls about my age were on the other side of the room talking to each other. We walked up to Nurse Joy "Hello Joy."

"Hello sir, how may I help you?"

"Can you give my Eevee a quick check-up?"

"Sure can." I handed Nurse Joy Eevee's Pokéball.

"Be careful he can be a bit stubborn at times." I whispered to Joy

"Don't worry sir, I will be fine" she gave me a smile as I picked up Eevee and gave him to her.

"I will be back to pick him up soon ok?"

"Ok see you later." I gave her and Eevee a wave as I turned around and walked out of the Pokémon Center.

The Pokémart was across the street to the Pokémon Center which made things easier for new trainers like me to gather supplies for the road ahead. While I was walking along the street I was being eyed up by a female Mudkip Pokémorph as well as young human females. Outside the Pokémart was also a woman who was older than me dressed in a Pokémart uniform I walked up to her and asked, "Is the store still open?"

"Yes it is." I nodded in response and walked inside the shop.

Although the store was quite small it still had the basic supplies: potions, Pokémon food, Pokéballs and Repels. I grabbed a Potion, some food for Eevee and a few repels before walking to the counter when I was greeted by a young Celfairy Pokémorph. "Hello how can I help you?" she gave me a wink as well.

"Hi, I would like to pay for these." I handed her the items and took out my credit card.

"Ok sir just put your pin in here and we're done." I entered my number and placed the items into my bag I looked up to the young girl who has a grin on her face "Thank you, have a nice day!"

"And you too!" I waved at her as I walked out of the shop while hearing a distinct sound of giggling.

...

I went back to the Pokémon Center to see if Nurse Joy had finished her tests on Eevee. Surprisingly the Pokémon Center was empty, even Nurse Joy wasn't at the counter. I used this opportunity to call my Parents as they might be wondering how I am doing, I picked up the phone and dialled in the number "ring ring..."

"Hello?"

"Hey Mum it's me."

"Vince! How are you? Your father is in the back doing research but I can still talk to you. So how was your day? What Pokémon did you get? What is it like?"

"My day was fine, I got an Eevee for my starter Pokémon! However it doesn't listen to me often, but I'm sure it will listen to me soon."

"I hope so... ah sorry I got to go, your dad is calling me. Bye! Love you Vince!"

"Love you too mum, also pass on my love onto dad."

"Will do, Bye." I heard the phone being put down.

"Well that was a shorter conversation than expected." I muttered under my breath, I turned to see Nurse Joy at the counter, she beckoned me over. "So how is Eevee?"

"Not good." I felt my heart beat go faster. "We have found traces of Pokérus on him; if you want we can try our best to cure him?"

"How long will it take?"

"About a day, if you like you are welcome to stay in the Center for the night."

"Thank you." she gave me a reassuring smile

"No problem."

"Just a question, has Pokérus be known to make Pokémon disobedient?"

"Not that we know of."

"Oh ok." She handed me a key.

"Oh, I hope you don't mind sharing a room with someone?"

"Not at all." She gave me a nod in return.

"Ok well it's just down the corridor and it's the fourth room on your left."

"Thank you." Although there was 3 hours before the sun sets I decided to retire early for the day, to keep getting reports on how well the cure is going for Eevee's Pokérus, although something struck my mind. Who was I staying with? Many questions flooded my mind. So to satisfy my curious mind I headed to my room.

...

I walked along the narrow corridor counting the doors that I have passed to make sure I don't accidently try and open a door with a key which won't fit. I hit the fourth door on my left side and inserted the key; I took a deep breath, turned the lock and opened the door.

When I opened the door to my surprise my roommate was actually lying on a bed, I decided to speak first. "Hello my names Vince I am your roommate for the evening." The young boy got off the bed and turned to face me, to my shock it was the boy from Birch's lab.

"Hello Vince, my name is Anthony. Wait have we met before?" I looked onto his bed to see a red shirt which has areas which have been burnt off.

"Yes, at Birch's lab we exchanged glances didn't we?"

"Ahh yes, when I got Cyndaquil."

"How come you were on fire?"

"Well apparently Cyndaquil is scared of me, and every time I go near him he uses Ember on me."

"Ahh did you make a bad choice?"

"No I love Cyndaquil's as they become a powerful Pokémon when raised properly. I picked him knowing that he had a bashful nature."

"I see"

"So what did you get for your starter, although I accidently scared most of them off for setting the lab on fire..." he rubbed the back of his head, "whoops?"

"I got an Eevee"

"Ooh what is it like?"

"He's a strange one, sometimes he's nice and sometimes he's just a pain, oh and he doesn't like to be commanded in battles as well."

"Oh, I'm sorry it's my fault you got a starter like him."

"It's not a problem; it's something I got to beat, eh."

"I suppose you're right. What plans do you have for your Pokémon adventure?" He tilted his head to the side as I started to think carefully for what I actually want to accomplish in my Pokémon trainer career.

"Hmm to battle the Elite four in the Pokémon league hopefully... what do you want to accomplish?"

"I want to be the best trainer in Hoenn." He declared and gave a sneer.

"I see well you're going to have to beat me one day then if you want to do that."

"Is that a challenge for the future?"

"Perhaps" I laughed slightly.

"One day we will battle, and I will win." He gave me a grin.

"If your Cyndaquil doesn't burn you alive by this time then you might have a chance." We both laughed.

"May I ask how old are you Vincent?"

"Eighteen and you?"

"Really? Sixteen."

"Nice."

Hours passed as me and Anthony started to talk about our childhood. I told him why I started so late to become a Pokémon trainer and even showed him my greenish body, he was shocked by the fact but agrees which the reasons why Salamance did attack me; during this conversation he also told me why he is starting late as a Pokémon Trainer. Apparently his parents wanted him to study Pokémon so he could become a researcher, but he grew tired of his studies and demanded to become a trainer instead. His parents did eventually give in.

I looked outside the window to see the moon was starting to glow a silvery white, I turned to Anthony who was lying in bed trying to fall asleep. "I forgot to ask where are you from?"

"The Sinnoh region."

"How come you didn't start off there?"

"Sinnoh is home to many powerful trainers; it is hard for newcomers like us to get started properly there."

"I see."

"Anyways we better get some rest."

"Yeh I agree."

I slipped into my bed covers and laid there for a few minutes thinking about Eevee and how he was. But shortly afterwards my heavy eyes gave up and I fell into a dreamy state.


	4. Into the forest

**Well fourth chapter is here, this is where the M rating starts to show much more due to a little bit of lemon; hope you guys and girls enjoy it ^-^.**

**I would like to thank Red Onimusha once again for fixing any errors within my work before it got uploaded =]**

**Like I have said previously 'I do not in any shape or form own Pokémon'**

**That is all.**

**...**

_This place, I have been here before; the same city and still at night time. But this time I saw a small crowd of people occupying the streets, I also heard an innocent voice coming from behind me. "Mummy can we go see the gym tonight?" I turned around and saw a small family walking together._

"_Of course, but we may not be able to get inside" spoke the woman holding onto her son's left hand_

"_Aww, I hope the leader will let us inside"_

"_We can hope son" replied the man holding his right hand._

_I don't know why but I felt a strange feeling being omitted from them, a feeling of innocence and joy; but something was out of place..._

_..._

I woke up in shock; my heart was racing and sweat was dripping off my head. It was the same nightmare I had from last night but it was, different. I placed my hands over my face to try and make sense to what was going on in my dreams, what was going on and why am I having these nightmares. I heard the sound of water coming from the shower room, "I bet Anthony had a much better night than me." I sighed to myself and sat on the bed thinking about Eevee when the water stopped running.

I turned my head towards the door to find a half naked Anthony drying himself off with a towel, "you can head in if you want, but just a bit of advice the hot water tap is a little sensitive." I nodded in response and grabbed my towel to get a good start to my day.

Anthony was waiting for me at the lobby; he seemed alert, cheerful and ready to go. "Got any plans for the day Vince?"

"Well I need to see if Eevee is fine first before I can make any plans, what about you?"

"I'm going to Petalburg city; I hear there is an elderly man there who runs a ferry business from Petalburg city to Dewford town"

"Wait, isn't the first gym in Rustboro city?"

"Yes, but my Cyndaquil is not very good at the gym there."

"Is it because the gym leader uses rock types there?"

"Yes, and I have heard you can find a cave filled with fighting and steel type pokémon on Dewford Isle."

"So you're going there first to find a pokémon which will be effective against them right?"

"Yes."

"Ok; well once I have got Eevee back we can make our way to Petalburg then, I hear it is quite a distance away from here."

"The sooner we leave the better right?"

"Yeh..."

"I will just make a quick visit to the Pokémart; I will meet you outside of town." And with a friendly wave Anthony left the Pokémon centre. I walked up to nurse joy, who had a joyful smile on her face.

"Hello, how is Eevee?"

"Great; we removed all traces of Pokérus from him, and he is free to go." She beckoned me to follow. "Come with me sir, I will take you to Eevee." I followed her with a smile lashed on my face.

...

Eevee was acting as normal as could be; he walked beside me while we went to meet Anthony who was already waiting for us on the town's borderlines. "So are you ready to go?" he asked me.

"Yes, let's be off."

"Ok then." Anthony placed his bag over his shoulders as we started to walk from Odale town to Petalburg. Route 102 had less forestation compared to most other routes. Because of this the countryside held a beautiful panoramic view of nature and the wildlife; we could see wild Pidgeys and Tailow flying in the clear morning sky, Surskits and Lotads were fighting over the dominance in the nearby stream, and Zigzagoons with Linoones ran across the grassland excitedly and endlessly.

Along the route we saw many young new trainers having their first Pokémon battle with their newly acquired Pokémon. The energy coming from these trainers filled the air, I could even feel the energy from these battles rushing into Eevee who seemed to walk more proudly and ready for a fight when we walked close by a battle. I started to keep a closer eye on him. Anthony looked at Eevee and then me with a questioning look, "How come Eevee is acting differently than it used to?"

"Oh, it's thinking that he could beat most of these Pokémon easily because of the battle I had yesterday."

"Oh right, when your Eevee didn't listen to you."

"Yep that's the one, I am keeping a close eye on him to make sure he doesn't try to jump in and interrupt a battle." Anthony laughed loudly which caused us to get allot of attention from the young trainers who then went back to battling each other.

An hour had passed since walking on Route 102. We have covered roughly half of the route and began to see less grasslands but more forestation. Despite the change it was still beautiful to look around. Then the sounds of a certain hungry Pokémon beside me caught my attention, "Is that Eevee making those growling noises?" asked Anthony.

"Yep, guess we will be camping here for lunch." We moved off the road and onto the grassland. It took only a few minutes to find a suitable spot and get everything ready for lunch. Anthony used some sticks and twigs to get a small fire going while I dug out both ours and Eevee's food. Soon soup simmered in a pot and lunch was ready. Eevee had his Pokémon food while me and Anthony made short work of our soup. We sat there enjoying out meal and listened to the sounds of Pokémon move swiftly through the grass, some even landing on nearby tree branches. We also saw many of Pokémon battles in the distance, as we watched we noticed something about the newer trainers; they all seem to be on the attack with little for defence.

When we finished our meals and once again headed back onto the open road to Petalburg. Many people have gone either ahead or back to Odale however the quiet solitude allowed me to think about my first gym, seeing as I cannot use normal attacks such as tackle or quick-attack. I would have to rely on Eevee's Bite move to deal damage against her rock Pokémon. I turned to Anthony who was also thinking deeply; I wondered how his relationship with his Cyndaquil is like in battle.

"Anthony, may I see Cyndaquil?" he snapped out of his thought and looked at me.

"Sure; how come?"

"Well I have never seen your Cyndaquil; you have only talked about him." He nodded; he moved his left arm down to his belt and detached the only Pokéball from his belt and threw it to the ground.

"Cyndaquil come on out!" the Pokéball opened up and a red beam flashed out of it and to the ground; when the glowing left there was a mouse like creature on the floor, its back was black as the night and its belly was yellow as sand; he turned around and gave us three a curious look. I looked down at Eevee who has gotten himself into a pouncing position with his teeth bared.

"Eevee...calm down," I told him. He turned his head and looked at me, "We are not having a battle." With a disappointed look he went back to his normal posture. I looked at Anthony who was walking slowly towards Cyndaquil.

"Hey buddy..." he said in a soothing quiet voice. I did notice one thing though the closer Anthony got towards Cyndaquil the more frightened it became and fires started to grow on his back

"Anthony, you may want to step back." But it was too late, Cyndaquil was so scared it lashed out in defence with an ember attack; luckily it barely missed Anthony who jumped back to avoid the attack. People around us were also shocked at the fact a trainer's Pokémon just attacked its trainer.

"That was close." said Anthony who was panting slightly.

"I see what you meant by being timid of you." He turned and looked at me with a strange facial expression. "Maybe it will do him good staying out of his Pokéball."

"What do you mean?"

"Maybe he will become less timid of you by walking beside him; you know develop a bond together? Like what I am doing with Eevee."

"I guess I could give it a try." Anthony called over Cyndaquil who walked very slowly.

"Just don't do any sudden movements and remain calm." Anthony tried his best to remain calm while Cyndaquil walked next to him with each step the flames on his back started to extinguish. "Ok let's walk to Petalburg then." He nodded at me and we started to walk slowly towards Petalburg city. While walking we came past some forestation which was emitting an aura of strength and pride; I smiled deeply I couldn't help but feel that we were walking past the place where Zero and Liz first met each other.

...

We reached Petalburg city later than we expected, the sun was set strongly into the afternoon and Petalburg streets was filled with many people and Pokémorphs who were walking around carrying heavy objects or on the phone. Anthony and Cyndaquil have gotten close during their time together however I cannot think that Cyndaquil is still timid of him; I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and then looked at Anthony. "We better get them inside their Pokéballs so we do not lose them in the crowd."

"I will agree with you on that" Anthony also grabbed Cyndaquil's Pokéball, we then simultaneously pointed the Pokéballs at our partners and said "Return." Once they were inside their own Pokéball we set off into the city streets.

This place was very different to Odale town, there were skyscrapers which touched the sky and many buildings were home to offices leaving a few areas for residential purposes. This place had little to offer of natural beauty which I was a bit upset about, however we still strolled through the city to the other side.

During the walk through town we noticed a gym, Anthony pointed out that Petalburg gym is home to the fifth badge of Hoenn and it's a place which does not allow people to enter unless you have gotten the four previous badges, apart from that it was a mysterious place, it looked like a dojo on the outside however it's leader uses normal type Pokémon.

It didn't take long for us to reach the other side of the city, it did look big while we were walking here but it was smaller than expected. We reached a split in the road, one heading towards the beach; and the other heading into Petalburg woods. I knew my time together with Anthony was about to end but we were happy that we met each other. "I guess you will be going to the beach then?"

"Yes. I guess this is goodbye for now then." I nodded.

"The next time you will see me I will have gotten my first badge."

"Or not," He gave me a wicked stare and chuckled at me to which I laughed back.

"Next time we meet we should have a battle to see who is stronger?"

"You can count on it." A smile started to dance upon his face.

"Well then, until next time" I smiled and waved at him and turn away as I started to walk north into the famous Petalburg Forest.

"See you later" said Anthony as he set off west to meet the man who owns the ferry business.

...

I stopped at the entrance to Petalburg Forest; this was a challenge for the new trainer as it's filled with wild Pokémon who will fight people who trespass onto their territory. I grabbed Eevee's Pokéball and tossed it onto the ground allowing Eevee to come out. "Ok Eevee while we walk through here you're allowed to fight with other wild Pokémon for training." He gave me a really happy and excited look, "but don't stray too far away from me ok?"

"Vee!" He said happily.

"Ok in we go." We nodded at each other as we entered the gloomy forest.

Petalburg Forest was darker than previously thought; the light of the afternoon struggled to penetrate through the forest labyrinth of leaves and bark. The air was more humid than the outside, the perfect place for Bug Pokémon to claim its own territory. I started to feel the heat and the ominous aura against my body making me sweat with anticipation and fear, a sweat which could give me unwanted attention...

While striding through the forest depths with Eevee who was starting to get uneasy as we ventured deeper. The light became dimmer as the trees started to come closer to a path we have been walking along. Unexpectedly Eevee walked into a tree head-butting it hard enough to knock down a Combee nest with a Vespiquen guarding it; Eevee wanted a challenge and now he has one. Many angry baby and mid aged Combee surrounded us. I took a step back and commanded Eevee with do a full powered quick attack against the Vespiquen which blocked by sacrificing Combee with Defend order; but it didn't matter as many Combee still surrounded us.

"This isn't good" I muttered under my cool feared breath. But an idea did appear in my head "Eevee use Quick attack and follow it up with a Bite!"

"Eve," said the relentless Eevee who charged at the Combee's, swatting them one by one out of the air and onto the hard ground.

"I meant the Vespiquen not the Combee!" It was still useless of me to try and command him, Eevee kept on attacking the Combee who were spreading out thinner and thinner to try and tire him out. Unfortunatly it was working too, after every long leap at the Combee I could see Eevee being tired out little by little but despite that he kept on attacking the Combee with reckless courage. "Is he trying to prove he can take on this hive without a problem? Or is it just being so scared that he cannot decide who to attack?"

But an opportunity had hit me; although many of these Combee were male, there should also be a few Female Combees hiding within the pack. Only female Combee can become Vespiquen's and are very strong Bug type Pokémon. I rummaged through my bag and found one of the five Pokéballs that my parents gave me. While the Combee pack was distracted trying to keep as far distance away from each other to tire out Eevee I started to search for a female Combee to which I could try and capture. Luck shined upon me as I found a female baby Combee which was knocked down by Eevee; within moments I threw the Pokéball at the Combee which absorbed its body into it and landed on the ground...

First shake I clenched my hands together in anticipation...

Second shake I made a slight gulp half way done...

Third shake almost there one more and the Combee is mine nothing can stop me now...

Or so I thought during the fourth sake the Pokéball opened up again as the Combee escaped its clutches "Blast!" I yelled in disappointment but this gave me a huge downfall.

The Vespiquen turned around due to my loud noise and saw what I was trying to do to one of her children. She quickly ordered her Combee's to attack me; some of them did while the others were either on the ground or still keeping Eevee occupied. "Eevee come back I need your help!" he still didn't listen! I had very little time now until the swarm will reach me, quickly I reached into my bag...

Too late. The Combees tackled into my head, knocking me onto the floor and losing grip of the repel I was about to get out. while the Combee's had me locked in position the Vespiquen slowly flew above me with its mandrels dripping with a kind of all my might I tried to escape from the Combee's pressure, I did not want to become a host to whatever that toxin is; alas all was vein. I couldn't excape in time; I got up and turned around but I felt her arms around my waist with such strength it made me gasp for air; while I was stunned I felt her mouth cover my neck as he bit me and kept her teeth in allowing the toxin to seep in slowly.

Dizziness filled my head; as the Vespiquen released her grip and bite I fell to my knees. I couldn't stop coughing. Purple liquid would splatter out of me and onto the ground, I couldn't help but think that the Vespiquen was just teasing me, playing with me until she gets bored and decides to use a much stronger Toxin, I tried to get back onto my feet but the toxin would just make my legs give-in and I would fall back to the floor.

I noticed the Combee have stopped attacking after Vespiquen injected her poison into me, but why? If I was to be prey to this swarm they would have finished me off by now. My train of thought was interrupted when the Vespiquen herself flew in front of my weakened body; puzzled by my willingness to fight off the poison, but I could feel she was after something. While this was happening I felt a strange sensation built up inside my body; warm, powerful, exotic. This feeling was spreading throughout my entire body. I embraced its welcoming presence allowing it to seep through, not even knowing that the Vespiquen was now eye to eye with me; staring into the soul of my body, and unaware of the presence of the power that was somehow building up inside me, that is until it looked at the rest of my body where she jumped back in surprise.

I looked at myself to notice my own veins have turned to a bright green royal colour. While looking shocked at my own body it hit me, the Dragonbreath essence is acting like a natural anti-toxin for my body. I felt a rush of adrenalin after the effects of the toxin wore off me; I knew what I was to do now. I quickly leapt, startling the Vespiquen, ran to my, bag picked it up, and bolted to Eevee. He looked like he was about to faint and still facing off with less than eight Combees surrounding him. As the Combees were about to finish him I dived over Eevee, absorbing the impacts of eight Combee tackles, and scooped him up into my arms. Recovering with a forward roll back onto my feet I fled with Eevee into the trees and as far away from our now perusing Pokémon.

...

The further we ran from the swarm I noticed the Forest became more foggy, although it limited my vision allot it didn't take long for the pursuers to finally give up and head back from where they came. I looked behind me to finalise that they have, "finally they have left us alone" I said to the tired Eevee in my arms.

"Eevee" he replied with a weak voice.

"We better find some shelter around here so you can rest." I looked at my arms which were still glowing green with energy. Whatever it's doing to my body I am happy that it is.

"Ooh...not so rough..." I heard a young girl's moan in the distance. I have no idea why but hearing this sparked my interests. Without thinking I started to run in the direction of which the sound came from.

After running quite a bit I felt my rush of adrenalin starting to fade as I slowed to a walk, the fog started to waver as I could hear more sounds from this person. I looked down at Eevee who also had some anticipation on who is making those kinds of noises in a Forest which new trainers always pass through.

The fog dispersed as I got closer to this person, her quiet moans became louder and I could hear her panting quietly, but something got my attention shortly "piiiixxx." I heard the sound of a Pokémon but this also sounded that it was moaning as well. While I was deducing things I saw a figure in the distance laid on their back with something on top, this was the person who was making the moaning noises. I looked down at Eevee who was also looking excited but I taped him on the head to look at me as I made a hush motion with my finger and mouth to which he nodded in return.

I started to walk more quieter towards the two I could more easily see more detail about the person and the Pokémon, I stood behind a tree close enough so that they wouldn't spot me and I could get details of who they looked like. I first went to look at the Pokémon, it looked like a fox; its fur was coloured red and it had many tails. I took a guess in my head that it was a Vulpix. From this angle it appeared to be on top of its trainer with its head nuzzling the young female's breasts.

I took a gulp as I started to examine the trainer; she had long black hair which was going all the way down to her waist. Her body figure seemed to be slim but I couldn't tell from how far away from her I was. She had a black skirt on and had long socks which went up to her knees but I couldn't tell their colour though.

I continued to stand behind the tree watching what was happening, I have never seen a Pokémon and Human having fun together but I'd never thought of seeing something like this.

While studying what was happening I couldn't help but feel this was going to be interrupted soon; I placed my hand against the tree and it shook in freight. I wasn't behind a tree, it was a Sudowoodo.

"Sudo!" it yelled as it ran from where it was and into the forest leaving a clear line of sight between me and the girl and her Pokémon. Both of them stopped what they're doing to see what happened; and there I felt a memory fall into place. This girl is the one who pushed passed me in front of birches lab! A flood of awkwardness flowed over us; a glowing green teenage boy and a half naked teenage girl on the floor with a Vulpix on top.

"Well this is awkward" I said as I felt the soothing comfort of the dragonbreath essence leave my entire body; and then the poison's effect came rushing back into my body, I dropped Eevee onto the ground as my legs gave up and I started to cough up more and more. "Please help me..." I cried as my body gave in and I collapsed onto the floor with little energy.

I saw her look at me with shock from what my blurry vision could see, "Please... bag... antido..." that was all I could say before my eyes caved in and I felt all my energy drained away from my body. All I could hope now is that the mysterious girl could now help me before it is too late.


End file.
